It is our Mission to reach for the Peak
by Bravo Tango
Summary: Let's go for a hike. (Nico-NASTYH Universe)


**Hello to another Nico x Umi.**

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

 _'Blah'_ — Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

* _Blah_ * — Sound effects in speech

( ** _Blah_** ) — Author's notes

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project.**

* * *

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

"Hello?"

"Hey Umi wanna go hiking tomorrow?"

"What?" Umi swivels on her chair and leans back on it.

"C'mon it'll be fun. Start off our summer break with a great adventure."

Umi vaguely remembers something from her book, "Are you sure we should go hiking right off the bat?"

"It'll be fine. This will be like a workout for us."

Umi bites her lower lips in silence. After several seconds she answers Nico, "Alright fine."

"Cool."

"What is the place called and what is you plan?" Umi stands up to find her backpack.

"Mission Peak. So for tomorrow we should bring..."

.

. . . . . . .

.

 _At the base of the hill_

After they finished stretching, Nico turns to Umi. "Alright, let's have one last check to make sure we have everything." They look over the contents in their backpacks.

"Towel?"

"Check."

"Water?"

"Check."

"Snacks?"

"Check."

"Sunscreen?"

"Check." Umi takes out the sunscreen bottle and squirts the cream on her hand. After a generous amount, the blunette offers the bottle to Nico. "Even though we came here early we should still put some on just in case."

Nico accepts the bottle, "Thanks."

Umi takes a look around the entrance as she applies the sunscreen around her face. In front of them there is a large brown gate separating them from an open field of green grass. In the middle of the field there is a tan trail leading up to the hills with people scattered about _'Looks like we're not the only one.'_ She looks up to the sky to see it blue with some clouds. _'Sun hasn't come up yet. '_

"Alright I'm done," Umi turns her head to see Nico putting the bottle back in her bag. The older teen shoulders her backpack and turns to Umi, "Ready?"

Umi nods, "Ready." They begin their adventure to the top. As they trek up the slope, Umi gets a clearer area of Mission Peak; she sees trees covering the left side while the field stretches on from her right.

"Oh wow." Nico looks at the top of the ridge, "That's farther than I thought."

Umi smiles, "Are you going to turn back?"

Nico smiles back, "No." They both start walking again. After about twenty minutes into their hike, they began to see... interesting things. They saw a couple biking up the hill. _Biking_. Farther in their journey they saw several cows grazing on the grass near the trail.

"Oh!" Nico passes her phone to Umi and jogs next to the cow. She poses without touching the bovine, "Take a picture."

They then reach a small clearing with a bench table; Umi turns to Nico and asks, "Want to take a break?"

Nico puffs her chest, "Let's keep going."

.

 _25 minutes later..._

 _Second clearing with a bench table..._

"Want to take a break now?"

"Yeah..." Nico pants as she wipes a towel across sweating face. "Sure."

Umi chuckles and they sit on the table next to each other. They take out their water bottles and a couple of snacks; they took their time to refuel as they stare down the hill to see a part of the city.

They finished their break and continue their hike. Along the way the duo looks up to see a few people floating down the hill in parachutes. "Wow that looks like so much fun." After snapping some pictures they resume their walk.

They then reach up to a ridge where there is a pole rooted to the middle of the trail. Umi looks upwards to see a rocky steep hill father along the path. _'This must be the halfway mark.'_ Umi looks back to see Nico panting and leaning on the pole. "Come on Nico, we're halfway there."

"Sure," Nico pants, "Give me a moment."

After a brief respite, their hike on the trail starts to become steeper. After 5 minutes Umi notes the path has become more narrow and rocky; she turns her head around, "Be careful Nico."

"Gotcha."

The couple took their time to make sure footing is secure before they trek upwards. It took some time, but they reached to the very top; they see several people already there and another pole planted on a rock.

Nico turns to Umi and smiles, "We made it in time."

After 10 minutes of waiting, the sun starts to rise from the horizon. Umi feels an arm wrap around her waist and she leans on Nico as they enjoyed the sunrise. They see the sun slowly lighting up the city below them.

"Beautiful."

Umi hums, "The sun is very beautiful."

"That too."

It took several seconds before Umi's face lights up just like the sun.

"Are you trying to compete with the sun too?"

"Nico!" Umi turns to Nico and somehow her face gets redder; Nico's phone is pointed at her face. "Nico..."

"Ahahaha." Nico slips and leads Umi on a chase around the pole.

During her chase, Umi absently notes there are three guys sitting on portable chairs with beer in their hands.

"Okay okay." Nico stops her run and then points at the pole, "Let's take a picture on that."

Umi raises her eyebrows but relents, "Sure." She makes her way to the pole while Nico asks someone to take a picture for them. After that, Nico jogs over to her and they both stand on the handles of the pole.

"Ready?" They nod at the person.

"3."

"2."

"1."

 _Click_

Nico retrieves her phone and looks the picture, "Thank you."

"No problem."

Umi grins at Nico, "Ready to go down?"

Nico takes one look down and groans at the distance. "Urgh."

.

. . . . . . . .

.

 _The next day_

 _Ping_

Umi opens her phone to see a message from Nico; it was a picture of Nico lying in bed with the camera focused on her legs and pouting face. [ Help! I'm stuck and can't get up! ]

Umi shakes her head and chuckles at the picture. [ I will be there in a moment. ] Umi picks up her bag and walks downstairs to begin a less intensive adventure.

* * *

 **.**

 **And fin.**

 **Well that's an exciting hike; this is basically a culmination of all my adventures up Mission Peak.  
**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

 **Bravo Tango out.**


End file.
